The Black Demon
by duckthewolf24
Summary: Rin Okumura is sent to check out a demon report in a forest in Japan. He soon finds out he is in a little too much over his head. Rated T for some cursing. One shot


**The Black Demon**

**A Blue Exorcist(Ao no Exorcist) Slenderman crossover.**

_I was running through this dark forest. There was nothing , but trees and it was dark._

_All I had at my disposal was a flashlight._

_I didn't even have my sword with me._

_I was also alone. My tail was swishing scared behind me._

_I ran by this one tree, I saw something white on the trunk of the tree._

_I stopped and went back to that tree. There was a note on the tree. It read:_

**_Can't Run_**

_I don't know what brought me to do this, but I ripped the note off the tree and stuck it in my school jacket._

_I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I did it anyway._

_I remember my brother telling me about a demon that was terrorizing people who lived near these woods. He sent me to_

_check it out, but he told me that it would be best to leave my sword with that fire haired lady and only take a flashlight. He_

_said something about it scaring the locals to see the son of Satan and this demon I was hunting._

_I slowed my running to a quick walk. I took in my surroundings._

_My tail flicked behind me nervously._

_I said to myself, "Did it just get colder or is it just me?"_

_It did get colder, it was so cold that I could see my breath._

_I walk deeper into this forest._

_I hear a voice, but I'm not sure if it's in my head or if someone is actually talking to me._

"_Who are you?" I hear the voice say._

_I look around, "Who's there?"_

_There was no response..._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a tall man in a suit and tie. He was tall. I turn my head to get a better picture of him, but_

_I hear a loud screeching sound and my vision starts to get fuzzy._

_The only thing I can think to do is run away from the man. I get a few 100 yards away from where the man was and the_

_screeching and the fuzzy vision just stop._

"_What the fuck was that?"_

_I hear the voice again, "So, your just like me? A demon?"_

_I growled at the voice, "I'm nothing like you!"_

_I looked around again, but again nothing was around me. I let out a sigh._

_I continue my way through the woods. I see something white on another tree. I walk up to it and see that it is another note._

_It read:_

_**Leave Me Alone**_

_The note also had a poorly drawn pine tree on it._

"_Looks like someone miss out on their art classes in Junior High." I laughed._

_I took the note and put in the same pocket as the last one._

_The voice came again, "Why won't you get the hint and leave my forest?"_

_I looked around and I saw the same man again. He was closer then the last time. I saw something that made the color of_

_my skin turn white. I saw that his skin color was white and that he had NO FACE!_

_There came the screeching and the fuzziness again. I held my head. I screamed, "MAKE IT STOP!"_

_I ran away from the man. I pant, "What is this thing? There is no way this thing is a demon!"_

_I find my way to this building. I walk into the building, which turned out to be the entrance to a sewer._

"_Maybe I can rest in here."_

_I looked around the sewer and see nothing, but tunnels and water... and another note on the sewer wall. This one read:_

_**Follows**_

_It had a drawing of a tall man in a suit, long arms, and a completely white face, next to him was a pine tree and a fallen_

_branch._

_I take the note again._

_At this moment, I was pissed off mad._

_I screamed into the sewer, "YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" My tail whipped back and forth angrily._

"_Then maybe I should make this a little more interesting. I believe your brother took this from you?"_

_I turned to see the man closer and he was holding my sword._

"_How did you get that?"_

_The man grinned a very demonic, almost satanic grin. "I have my ways."_

_Thats when the screeching started again._

_I held my demon-like ears, "Give me my sword!" I let my flames come out. On my head formed 2 blue flames that looked_

_like horns. My tail tip turned into a flame. I was covered in blue fire._

"_So you show your true colors." He bowed down, "I never thought I would get the honor of killing Satan's son!"_

"_Don't think you would get the chance to kill me, demon!" I dashed toward the man, but as soon as I got with in a few feet_

_of him, the fuzziness started up again._

_I fell onto the concrete. "Fuck! What is he? How did he get my sword from Yukio?"_

_I looked up to see the man floating toward me. There where black tentacles forming from his body._

"_Shit! I got to get out of here!" I stood up and started to run down the sewer-way. I calmed my flames, my tail splashing in_

_the water behind me._

_I got a good distance away from that demon. I pulled out my phone to try and call Yukio, but I saw that I had no service in_

_the sewer._

_I put my phone away. I caught my breath. "I need to get my sword back and get the fuck out of here."_

_I looked up and down the sewers to find a way to go. I looked up one and saw another note on the wall._

_This one read:_

_**Always Watches, No Eyes**_

_It had a circle in the center with x's were eyes normally are, and every word was underlined with scribbles._

_Again, not knowing why, I put it in my pocket._

_I turn a corner in the sewers and guess who was waiting for me._

_That's right; tall, pale, and skinny man. He was no more then 50 feet away from me._

_I gritted my sharp demon-like teeth, "What do you want from me?"_

_He swung my sword around, "I just wanted someone to play with. And you are the only one who has made it this far in my_

_little game."_

"_When are you going to give my sword back?"_

_He put his pale hand to his pale face, "When you find all 8 of the notes, without dying."_

_My eyes widened, "What do you mean without dying?"_

_He did his satanic smile. "This is what I mean."_

_He opened his mouth and let out a blood curdling screech._

_I fell to the ground covering my ears. "Make it stop! Please!"_

"_Each time you find a note, the screeching and fuzziness gets worse."_

_I look at where the man's eyes would be, "What are you?"_

"_I am a demon of a man, some people call me Der Großman, some call me The Tall Man, others call me The Slender_

_Man, but you my fellow demon can call me, Slender."_

_I got up off the ground and ran for my life, my tail between my legs._

"_You won't get far, Okumura!"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks, "How did you know my name?"_

_I turn my head and I find Slenderman, a few feet away from me._

"_How would I not know the names of my best friend's sons?"_

_The screeching started again and the fuzziness took up most of my vision. "AHHHHHHH!"_

_I bursted out in flames. I looked at the demon, hatred in my eyes._

_I dash toward Slender, not caring that the screeching and fuzziness was getting worse and worse the closer I got._

_Slender had my sword on one of his tentacles. I jumped at the tentacle. I was able to grab the scabbard and pull the_

_sword itself out of the scabbard, unleashing my full demonic power._

_Slender didn't look fazed, "So, thats what happens when you take the sword out of its casing. This is more interesting then_

_I had thought."_

_I growled with the scabbard in my hand, "You give me my sword back, you fucking bastard!" I sent a wave of blue_

_flames toward Slender, who simply popped out of the way._

_He appeared next to me, "You want it so badly? Then fight me, demon boy!"_

_I grinned, "I was planning on it!" I lunged at the man. My hand with my demon claws outstretched._

_Slender grabbed my wrist with his tentacle and threw me against the sewer wall. I fell into the water, which boiled around_

_me._

_It was hard to fight him, with the screeching getting louder and louder. My vision was getting all discombobulated_.

_I looked up and saw that he was face to face with me. I kicked him in the face and jumped back a few feet._

_Slender held his face, which had a giant footprint in the center of it. He shot one of his tentacles at me, which, though I_

_dodged it again, it did cut my arm._

_I stood there holding my arm, panting. "God Dammit!"_

_I run off into the sewers again. I just remembered that my demon powers where still activated. I run, though, until I came_

_to a dead end. I looked around, and then up. I saw on the celling another note. This one read:_

_**No No No No No No**_

_**No No No**_

_**No No No**_

_It had the drawing of the man in the center._

_I ripped it off the celling. I pulled the rest out and counted them. "1…2…3…4…5. I got 5 of the 8 notes. I need 3 more_

_before this nightmare is over with."_

_But just like Slenderman had said the screeching came again, but 2x's as bad as the last time. My tail went out straight as_

_I held my ears and slid down the wall._

_The screeching lasted for about 5 minutes before dying out, but I could still hear it in my head. I mumbled to myself, "I'm_

_not going to last very long like this."_

_I stood up, and looked up. I saw an exit above me. I jumped and grabbed a hold of a ladder hanging nearby and climbed_

_up. I pushed the sewer cover off the whole and climbed out. I looked around to see that I was in the forest again._

_I don't pull out the flashlight because my blue flames are enough light at the moment. "Now, time to find those last 3_

_notes."_

_I dashed off into the woods, looking around franticly for the last notes._

_I saw a boulder in the way of my path and on it was what i was looking for, another note! This one read:_

_**HELP ME!**_

_I cheered, "Yes, note number 6, only 2 more."_

_I hear a familiar voice, "Oh, I wouldn't be cheering yet, young master."_

_As I turn around, I could feel the fuzziness starting and I could also feel my control over my demon side fading. I thought_

_to myself, 'Must keep control! Think of Sheimi!'_

_I glare at the tall man, "You must really love seeing people in pain!"_

_Slender grinned, "That I do, young demon."_

_I jump at Slender with the Scabbard to my sword in hand. Just as i hit him, he pops out of the way and i run face first into_

_a tree._

_Slender pops up a few feet away, he opens his mouth, I knew what was coming and i covered my ears. Slender let out_

_another ear piercing screech._

"_AHHHHHH!" I screamed. Even though I covered my ears, it did nothing. I jumped to a tree and climbed it and ran away_

_using the tree tops._

_I got a good distance away. I stood on a tree branch panting. I was about to move when the fuzziness started and i could_

_barely see. I ended up falling out of the tree and landing with a loud THUMP on the forest floor._

_I stand up shakily, "Ow ow ow that hurt." I hold my head as the fuzziness continues. My tail twitching nervously on the_

_ground. I wipe my mouth and look at my hand. There was a little bit of blood. "Great, I'm bleeding."_

_I limp away from where I fell. I look around desperately for the 7th note._

_I heard a faint voice in my head, "Rin? Rin? Where are you, Rin?" I recognize the voice instantly, "Kuro?"_

"_Rin! Where are you?" Kuro said to my thoughts. "Kuro, I am in a forest. I can't leave though, there is a demon here who_

_took my sword and won't get it back until I find these 8 notes."_

"_You can do it, Rin! I know you can!" The voice cheered. I smiled at Kuro's cheerfulness, "Thanks, Kuro. I'll need it!"_

_I let out a sigh and continue through the forest. I look on each individual tree for some hope that there would be a note on_

_it._

_I come to an abandoned cabin and i think to myself 'The note could be around here.' I take a walk around the cabin. I look_

_in each nook and cranny._

_I walk to the door of the cabin, I put my hand on the door nob and turn it, I expected it to be locked, but it wasn't. I open_

_the door. The cabin was a one room house with a small kitchen and a single bed. There were cob webs everywhere._

_I see a piece of paper on the table. I walk over to it, it was the 7th note! This one read:_

_**Don't Look...Or it takes you**_

_I smiled, "One more note!"_

_I walk out of the cabin and just as I thought, Slender was there waiting for me._

_I say with a grin, "Slender, this little game of yours will soon be over. I have only 1 more note to find."_

_Slender only looks at me, "This note is the hardest to find. It is hidden somewhere you would never think to look."_

_I growl, "You better tell me where that note is!"_

_Slender turned his head, "Nope, not telling."_

"_Then I will just have to beat it out of you!" I run toward the tall bastard. My flames taking over my entire body,_

_Slender grins his psychopathic smile and shoots his tentacles at me. Two wrap around my legs, causing me to trip and_

_land on my back._

_I let out a painful grunt. I glare up at Slender._

_Slender opened his mouth, showing his blood stained teeth, and let out the loudest screech yet._

_I try to cover my ears with my hands, but to my surprise, my arms were restrained by 2 more of the tall man's tentacles._

_I cursed as the screeching got worse. I feel myself loose consciousness. I black out._

_I wake up a few hours later. I try to move my arms and legs, but I can't. I look and see they are tied to 2 trees._

_I try to burn them off, but it falls._

_I hear a laugh above me, "Try all you want, but it won't do anything."_

_I look up to see Slender hanging upside down from a tree._

_I growl, "What did you do? My flames can burn anything!"_

_Slender grinned, "Not anything, Not holy water infused rope."_

_I cursed so many unknown cuss words._

_Slender chuckled his demonic chuckle, "Now for the real fun, I'm going to ask you a single question. If you get it right, I will_

_simply break both your arms and both your legs. If you get it wrong, however, I will take my 2 fingers and dig them down_

_your neck and rip out your heart."_

_I gulp, "Alright, what's the question?"_

_Slender started, "What country are we in?"_

_I answer right away, "Japan!"_

_Slender started to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WRONG!"_

_I look at Slender confused, "But, but, but. I thought!"_

_Slender grinned, "While you were out cold. I teleported us to Germany!"_

_Slender extended 2 of his fingers and headed toward my neck, "Good Bye, Son of Satan!"_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

I jolt up from my bed to see Kuro licking my hand. He looked up at me, "Are you ok, Rin? I heard you screaming and

yelling."

I look around the room to see I was in my dorm room

I look down at Kuro, "It was only nightmare." _Or was it _I thought.

I get up out of my bed and i walk to my closet. I open it to see that my sword case is there. I open the case to see my

sword, but there was a note hanging from it.

I took the note and read it:

_**"Thanks for playing my game,**_

_**you have found the 8th note.**_

_**And as promised here's your sword back."**_

_**Der Großman**_

I blink, confused, "Kuro, how long was I out for?"

Kuro jumped up on my shoulder, "You were a sleep for about 2 days. When Yukio came and felt you, he said you felt ice

cold. So we just assumed that you were sick or something."

My stomach growled, "Let go get something to eat, little buddy."

And with that I left the note on the desk and walked out.

At the window, stood a tall man with no face, he thought to himself, '_Till we meet again young prince.' _He teleported away.

~The End  
or is it?~


End file.
